Love at the Brothel
by AppleLollipop-Chan
Summary: Naruto gets lucky because the landlord allows him to gather up enough money to pay for his brothel in 6 months, and Sasuke decides to help. But what happens when Naruto and Sasuke are both in love with a certain irresistible whore?SasuNeji NaruNeji, more.
1. Chapter 1

_**My third fanfic, kiddies!. :3 Enjoy! **_

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth in his living room and walked over to the balcony, he had something on his mind that he couldn't get off. It was serious. He was in a tough situation with the whore house he owns because the whores weren't making enough.

He still remembered what the landlord told him:

_*Flashback starts*_

_"Look..I can't pay it right now. But I promise you I'll get the money in 8 months." Naruto begged the landlord._

_The landlord shook his head. "No boy. Either pay up before the deadline, or pack up and leave with your whores."_

_Naruto sighed. "Please make it longer than 2 months! I won't be able to make enough by then!" _

_The landlord stared at Naruto for a few minutes and gave in. "Alright, but only 6 months boy. If you don't make enough by then, you're out."_

_Naruto was relieved that he didn't have to pay in 2 months, but he didn't think he'd make enough in 6 months. Probably close but not exactly there. But it was better then nothing. Naruto smiled at the landlord. "Thank you, sir." He said before leaving. _

_"Stupid kid, and his ability to change peoples minds..." The landlord muttered and walked away._

* * *

Naruto sighed. Seriously, he was going to need help to fulfill this. "Naruto-sama?" A low voice said.

He turned to see a boy shorter than himself, long thick brown chocolate hair, pale skin but not too pale, curved perfectly, and overall just beautiful, and more beautiful than any woman Naruto ever met.

"What is it, Neji?" He asked, looking at Neji up and down. He was wearing a really tight black short mini shorts that offered a glimpse of the Neji's ass, a black tank top which strand on one side was slipping down Neji's shoulder, and barefooted. Neji had small feet though, so it didn't look weird.

His face was more feminine than manly. He had more of a rounded face, plumpled lips, long eyelashes, feminine jawline and chin. Naruto licked his lips, as he saw the black strap on Neji's shoulder, slipping down.

Neji was different from the other whores. He's in high demand but because he's just one guy, he can't be everywhere at the same time. Naruto treasures Neji not only because he's the one that brings in more cash but also because...Neji had a spark on him that he couldn't yet define.

"You have a visitor at the door." Neji replied with a slight hint of red on his cheeks at seeing Naruto looking up and down at him. Naruto nodded and went to answer it.

When he opened it, he stood their shocked. His best friend from high school, was standing at his front door. "Hey dobe." He said.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still recovering from his little shock. Sasuke grew. He was much more taller, possibly 6'0' now. He had a lot of muscles but not too bulky and his spikes got longer, actually make him look sexier. Now, he was the definition of manly.

"Decided to visit. Been a while since we spoke. Four years to be exact, when we were seniors in high school. And are you going to let me in yet?" Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "You've grown but your still that prick from back then! And come in! I'll show you around."

Sasuke smirked. "You grew as well. Your not as short as you were before, as tall as me now, and you definitely got more muscles. Blonde spikes haven't changed much and I bet you're still annoying."

Naruto humphed but laughed afterwards. He showed Sasuke around and Sasuke bumped into someone in front of him. He was pretty small. "I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going." Neji apologized.

"It's alright." Sasuke said in his usual calm deep voice. Neji nodded and took his leave. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and saw him staring at Neji leave.

"Ah, well...let's continue our tour, shall we?" Naruto said a little nervously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and eyed Naruto curiously after noticing a change in his behavior towards Neji. He wanted to know what was up with him but he had an idea.

A girl passed by them both, and Naruto stopped her. "Would you mind getting us some tea please?" He asked her.

"Ah, sure, Naruto-sama." She said and walked to the kitchen.

After 20 minutes, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down, drinking the tea the girl brought. "Sasuke...I'm in serious shit right now." Naruto said after sighing.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, silently telling him to go on. "This brothel I own...well I need to make enough money in 6 months or I'll lose everything I have, except the whores. Not like I have anywhere to go with them." Naruto continued.

"Aren't they making enough?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not exactly. There's one though, that brings in a lot..." Naruto muttered. "And who's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Neji Hyuuga. He's the one most come here for. Well...the guys anyways. Females that come here usually look for more dominant men, but some turn to Neji as well." Naruto said with a little blush, remembering the outfit Neji wore when he told him someone was at the front door.

"If he wasn't here, I'd have been kicked out before. But I think he's too beautiful to be working here, and deserves to be married with someone, and happy." Naruto said. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a hint of amusement in his eyes. 'Naruto's in love with his best whore.' Sasuke thought.

"I'll help." Sasuke said. "I'll move in with you, and help you make more money." He got up and picked up the tea tray and gave it back to one of the women.

"AWW!! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said as he gave him a big bear hug.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He didn't like it when Naruto did that, but well, he was glad to help.

"Okay! You'll sleep in the room next Neji's!" Naruto beamed happily.

"Why can't I get the room next to yours?" Sasuke asked. Naruto face turned a little pink again.

"Ah...well...that's Neji's room actually." Naruto said. "That's why I said next to his, so you can still be near me if you need me."

Sasuke smirked. Oh yes, he knew what was going on now. "Sure. But what's a Hyuuga doing in here anyways?" he asked. The Hyuuga's were rich, and he remembered one from high school, Hinata Hyuuga. He never knew Neji, because Hinata told him that he went to a private school, not wanting to be around a lot of people. But why was he here now?

"I don't know the whole story but I know that his parents died and he use to live with his uncle. He said his uncle did things to him that he didn't like, and preferred to work for me. I gladly excepted him because I really needed more people to bring in more cash." Naruto answered.

"Ah, alright. Well, I'll go home to bring in some of my stuff. Hope Itachi doesn't mind me staying here for a while." Sasuke said as he took his coat and left.

"Okay! Hurry back!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto-sama..."

Naruto turned to see Neji standing there in that same outfit. He couldn't stop the blush from spreading on his cheeks. "Yes Neji?"

"Is...is that man here to stay and work for you?" Neji asked. He didn't know exactly who that man was, but he remembered watching him walk Hinata home with Naruto.

"Ah, no, not really. He's going to help us get some money so we don't lose this place. He's a best friend of mine." Naruto answered.

Neji nodded. "Alright then. Do you need any he-" Neji was cut off when a customer came. He came often and always requested for Neji, and Neji alone. Sasuke just came back since he forgot his keys but stood there and watched.

"I came here, to request for Neji as usual." The silver haired man said with a grin and took some money out of his wallet.

"Ah, ok. He's all yours, Kabuto." Naruto said as Kabuto handed him the money. He didn't like it when Kabuto came here and used Neji over and over, even sometimes so rough that Neji had to take a day off or two but they needed the money and this was Neji's job. Plus, Kabuto always payed a lot saying 'Neji was worth it.'

Sasuke walked pass Kabuto to look for his keys but he didn't see it on the table where he left it. "Are you looking for this, sir?" Neji said as he held up the jiggling keys.

Sasuke turned to Neji. "Ah, yes that's it. Thank you." He said as Neji handed him his keys.

Neji's hand was small, compared to Sasuke's. Once the keys were placed in Sasuke's palm, Neji looked up to him and smiled. 'He's pretty cute...' Sasuke thought.

"Alright, lets go, Neji." Kabuto said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He didn't trust that raven headed boy at all.

Naruto sighed, "He's always using Neji..." he said.

"Why don't you stop him from doing so?" Sasuke asked. Wasn't it just easy to say no? At least, it was for Sasuke.

"He always pays a lot, saying Neji was worth it." Naruto answered. "And I told you, we need the money."

"Alright then, I'll go get my stuff and come back here." Sasuke said after a moment of silence and walked out the door.

* * *

Once Kabuto and Neji came into a room, he pushed Neji on the bed. "I can't get enough of you, Neji. Your tight hot ass is what's making me come here over and over." He said as he nibble Neji's earlobe.

Neji stayed silent. He didn't like Kabuto, but...this was his job. "Now undress and get on your hands and knees." Kabuto commanded as he took off his shirt and only unbuttoned and unbuckled his pants.

Neji did as he was told. He didn't want Naruto losing the money because of him. He didn't know if leaving his family, mostly Hinata and Hanabi, was the right thing to do, but Hiashi convinced him from what he was doing. Neji's thoughts came to a pause when he screamed, feeling Kabuto slam into him. "Ah!"

"Damn Neji...you got tighter and just when I thought I stretched you last time." Kabuto moaned.

"Hnn..." Neji tried to keep his screams and moans in, he didn't want to give Kabuto the pleasure.

"No you don't Neji...I want to hear you." Kabuto said as he pulled Neji's hair which lead to hurtful tears streaming down Neji's face. The misery the boy had felt, the pain that man gave him; he had hated it. He couldn't stand such a feeling of hurt, as it insisted on growing more and more deeper cutting into his flesh.

Neji knew this something he experienced over and over and should be used to it, but he just couldn't. He hated Kabuto, and that's one of the reasons why it made it harder for him to accept it.

Kabuto rammed into Neji, and Neji couldn't contain his screams any longer. "That's it Neji." Kabuto smiled.

He got out of Neji, and flipped him over so they were both facing each other. He kissed Neji forcefully, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Neji kissed back, but not because he wanted to, he had to act like a prostitute, and he would try at least a little.

He wrapped his arms around Kabuto's neck and licked his lips. Kabuto only broke the kiss for air and smirked. "What's gotten into you? You rarely return my kisses, or are you doing it for the money?"

Neji didn't answer but glared at Kabuto. He hated him, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. "No matter..." Kabuto said as he entered Neji again.

Neji shut his eyes tight, and screamed when Kabuto picked up his speed. "I love seeing your face when your in pain, Neji." Kabuto said.

Naruto heard everything since Neji's room was right next to Sasuke's and his. He hated hearing Neji in pain. His scream was enough to rip someone's heart out.

Sasuke tried to ignore the whole thing, but damn...Kabuto really was making Neji scream or Neji had a very loud scream. He wouldn't be surprised if neighbors came in and complained.

After a few hours, Kabuto was finally done. "Now that was fun, wasn't it Neji?" He smirked as he put his shirt back on, a maniacal smirk, and him licking his lips in enjoyment feeling Neji's misery.

Neji layed there, underneath the sheets, covered in Kabuto's essence. "Since you were such a good whore today, I'll give you some more money." Kabuto said as he threw the money all over Neji and laughed while walking away.

Neji didn't even bother listening to Kabuto and pulled up the sheets more. He hated living like this, but he hated living the other way as well. He didn't know what he should do anymore, but for now, he was going to stay here.

Soon, Neji fell asleep. He didn't think he'd be able to walk right for some time anyways.

* * *

"Lovely whore you have, Naruto. I'll be back in a week or two." Kabuto said as he took his leave. Naruto, who was helping Sasuke, growled.

"Asshole..." He muttered. "I'm going to check on Neji, I'll be back." Sasuke nodded and continued what he was doing. Naruto really did love Neji, but did he know that himself?

Naruto entered Neji's room, and saw him sleeping peacefully but probably having nightmares. He pushed some of Neji's hair our of his face, and watched the beautiful face. 'I don't want to see him hurt anymore...he doesn't deserve this at all...' Naruto said to himself.

He sighed and walked towards the door, closing the door quietly when he left the room.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke asked. Judging by Naruto's expression, he probably wasn't.

"He'll be ok. Just needs some rest, I'll attend to him in the morning." Naruto said as he entered the room Sasuke would be staying in. "It looks good. Well, if you need me, you know where I am."

Naruto left Sasuke's room, to go into his own. He had too much on his mind right now, and needed rest. He'd have to call a doctor to check on Neji tomorrow morning, he had to make enough money to pay the landlord, Sasuke moved in to help, and so much more.

Sasuke yawned. He was getting tired, and it was late already. He'd call Itachi later, right now he needed some rest. But he knew his stay here would be interesting.

* * *

**_Reviews please! I wrote this story some time ago, like 7 weeks ago but never submitted it, due to school. But since I'm taking forever to update Love's a Pain (and I'm sorry for that), I decided to upload it to please you all. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Replies:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Thank you! :D And I might be back on the road. School is going to open though so I don't know if it'll last. :) But hope for the best.**_

_**Yaoiqueem2010: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**_

Sasuke after showering and brushing knocked on Naruto's door. They had to discuss about what Sasuke could do to help. Or more like how he _can _help.

When he got no answer he went to Neji's room and knocked. After knocking a few times, Naruto slowly opened it. "Not so rough Sasuke. Neji is still sleeping…" Naruto whispered.

Before Sasuke can answer another knock was heard at the front door. Naruto went to open it, knowing it was the doctor he always called for.

When Naruto left the room, Sasuke grabbed another chair and sat on the other side of the bed. Neji was sleeping peacefully but when he shifted, he winced in pain. At that moment he woke up, not being able to sleep anymore.

Neji turned his head to see Naruto's chair empty and a sad look crossed his features but was soon lifted with surprise once he saw Sasuke on the other side.

"Hello…" Neji mumbled.

Sasuke nodded in response and at that same moment, Naruto walked in with the doctor he always called for.

"I'm sorry to call you again and so soon Kakuzu. Especially since you're so busy this week." Naruto said.

This Kakuzu guy had green eyes and a hat that covered his hair but it was obviously black.

"That's alright Naruto. This happens but you know you have to pay this time right?" Kakuzu said. His face held no expression.

Naruto sighed in defeat. Kakuzu sometimes told Naruto he didn't have to pay since he knew Naruto was in debt but this time he had to pay. He was glad that Kakuzu only asked him to pay for that time only and not for every time he didn't pay.

"Don't worry Naruto. You don't have to pay in money. I have a lot of that but there is something else I'd like." He said, his voice going a bit higher in interest as he glanced at Neji.

"Talk." Naruto said. He didn't notice the look Kakuzu was giving Neji and really had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Who doesn't want money? Kakuzu wasn't the type to do anything for free.

Sasuke's eyes widened the minute he saw Kakuzu's look. He wanted Neji's body…his patient's body.

"This one over here…if I help him I'd like to get him for a week to myself. Don't worry; I won't be hard on him." He smirked.

"No."

"What?" Kakuzu asked in surprise. How dare this brat say no after he let him off the hook more than 7 times!

"You heard him." Sasuke spoke up. He didn't like this either. Kakuzu was a doctor who was supposed to help people. If he was going to do that for Neji's body then he might as well get the hell out of there.

Kakuzu glared at Sasuke. "Keep your mouth shut." Kakuzu growled at Sasuke.

"And Naruto…"He added. "You know better. I let you off the hook more than 7 times and I'm not about to do it this time. I want to be paid but since I knew you were in trouble, I was going to let you pay me with his body instead of money. Since you don't want this, you have to pay me regardless if I do help him or not."

Naruto clenched his teeth together. Kakuzu never acted like this. He sighed and looked at Neji. But there was no way he'd let him have Neji.

"I have more people here. Choose another one." Naruto said not making eye contact. He was hoping that he could bribe Kakuzu with another person. But his hopes were crushed by Kakuzu's menacing laugh.

"Naruto, you are funny. I do not want another. If I cannot have him then you must pay me for all the times you didn't pay."

"He never asked for your charity." Sasuke butted in.

Kakuzu glared at Sasuke. "Didn't I tell you to shut up? This is none of your business, whore. Get out of here." He spoke.

"I'm not a whore. I'm here to help my best friend with his debts."

"And can you help him out of this one?" Kakuzu questioned. He knew the boy would say no or nothing at all. There was no way he could help Naruto pay so much mo-

"Yes."

"What?"

"What?" Naruto also said in shock alongside Kakuzu.

Neji did not speak. He only stared at Sasuke. He must have been a very good friend of Naruto's to do this. A small smile was visible on Neji's face.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and wallet and pulled out how much Naruto had to pay.

"No Sasuke. Let me pay it." Naruto said pushing Sasuke's hand away.

"Don't be dumb Naruto. You can't."

"At least some of it. I won't live with this guilt if I don't help at least a little." Naruto begged.

"Alright, fine." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto to pull out some of his money and then putting their money together.

Kakuzu grumbled and snatched the money from them both before treating Neji. Once he was done, he left without saying goodbye

After locking the door, Naruto turned to Sasuke and gave him a huge hug which was returned. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sasuke replied.

"Thank you."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face Neji who finally spoke.

"Thank you both. It makes me happy to know that you'd actually give up the money you made Naruto-Sama, just for me." Neji said. "And we don't even know each other. I know you did it for Naruto but it also helped me so thank you as well."

Sasuke nodded. "No problem. Glad to help."

Naruto and Sasuke both left the room to give Neji some rest and to talk about how Sasuke would be able to assist Naruto in his predicament.

"So Sasuke, how do you plan on helping me out? You can't keep taking money out of your wallet for me." Naruto said.

"That would be no problem actually…" Sasuke said. "To be honest, I really don't know. Maybe get more customers in here?"

"That could work but I tried that million of times…."

"Wait, how about I help you make a show, a show that shoes all of your whores on poles, dancing, stripping or whatever and that could also lure some more customers." Sasuke suggested.

"Hmm…not a bad idea but I have on problem with that." Naruto said, turning to face Sasuke.

"And that is…"

"Neji." Naruto said.

"Neji? What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji already has thousand of customers that come here and this show might lure even more to him. He can't handle it, Sasuke. They want so much pleasure from him that they do it too rough and end up hurting him. That's also bad because I have to pay and it slows down business…"

"I'll pay for Neji's injuries. It's the least I can do other than become a whore my self." Sasuke answered.

This caught Naruto's attention.

"Sure you can pay for Neji's injuries but on one condition." Naruto smirked.

"And that would be?" Sasuke said.

"Be a whore for a day."

"No."

"Please? Just for one day!" Naruto begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Fuck off."

"You'll drag in lots of ladies! I'll make the money in no time!"

"I already do that 24/7 but that doesn't mean I want to fuck them all. That's disgusting."

Naruto sighed and looked away.

"I understand…I was asking for too much." He said while faking the tears in his eyes.

Sasuke saw this and even though he knew Naruto was lying, it really got to him. He didn't like seeing Naruto cry.

"Ok, Ok, I'll do it but not now. Give me two more weeks." Sasuke snorted.

"Oh thank you Sasuke!" Naruto said and gave another bear hug to him.

"Yeah, yeah but only for one day." Sasuke said while prying Naruto off of him.

_llllllllllllllll_

_**Ok, I know this chapter is rather short and boring but I want to put this fanfiction, the SasuKarin fanfic and possibly Change The World For You on hold. I want to finish Blood Lust and Dirty Little Secret since those two are easier. I'm sorry guys! But I will try to update this story or Change The World For You at times since this story was my original idea and Change The World For You is one of my favorite stories from Yaoiqueen2010 but I don't understand what she was getting at so it might take some time. **_

_**The other reason why this chapter is short is because Sasuke is suppose to be doing little things or big things that ends up making Neji fall for him. But I ran out of ideas so I will try to think of something. School's about to be in session again so it'll be even harder but Blood Lust and Dirty Little Secret (my favorite fanfics) will get updated from time to time.**_

_**Love you all! (God I'm so glad that I finished Love's a Pain!)**_


End file.
